The Guild and the Gates
by The Atlantean King
Summary: Ruby and pals are out in the middle of nowhere, clearing out a bit of Grimm, when a very odd discovery was made... Something that just might reveal some of Remnants lost history. By proxy, at least.
1. Chapter 1

Blake stood up, baffled.

"What do you suppose any of it means?" asked Ruby, eyes wide.

"It looks like a sort of ancient Atlasian... And some other sort of... Predecessor, perhaps?" Wiess put in. "The Old Atlas language is written an angular way, with no curves. Only solid strikes. This seems violate that rule, perhaps even predating the fifth Dynasty..."

"How do you even know that?" Yang asked.

"What's more, how is it possible that something that old could survive this long?"

...

Blake made a good point. This ruin used to be a den of significant Grimm presence, before they and team Juniper cleared it out. Something surviving more then even eight hundred years on Remnant... It was simply too odd for this to be intact after suffering from the presence of the Grimm for so long.

"Well, look at this. The green mist. It's not Dust. At least not any I know. But that's not what is really puzzling me."

"Really, Miss blue peeps whitey heiress. Obviously the strange green glow-in-the-dark mist should be ignored, and oh hey, look at this strange map, not like that's important, just walk on past, not even taking a picture, just staring at the door and the random floor stamp. Great."

"Shut up Yang! Let her think!" Ruby at least tried to defend her teammate.

Yang threw her arms up and just walked over to the mist, moving to poke it. This started a whole new round of angry sister ship. Weiss and Yang were always like this. And it always dragged poor Ruby into the middle of it. Blake was sort of torn between the two, so settled for letting little miss independent (Or was that herself, Blake couldn't help but think.) take care of the symbols, and Ruby her sister, and just started documenting. She snapped a few images of the terrain map first.

Weiss, however, was in the middle of investigating. This made no sense! Why put a symbol on the massive door, then another just inside the building, to the right of the door, in an alcove, on the floor. Opposite the strange mist machine on top of all that.

Answer, something at least as fascinating as the mist thing! And undiscovered as of yet. Therefore, worth further study.

She got down on her hands and knees on the 'stamp,' or pad or whatever. It had everything from blue glowey dots to curvy lines! Defiantly not anything post fifth dynasty. It must be earlier...

She pressed her ear to the cold stone, the handle of her rapier tapping the slab. After a blue winding light curved into the air, she had no idea where she was.


	2. A bit of thinking, a bit of plan

Ruby Yang and Blake didn't know what to do.

None dared approach the alcove holding the stone slab, or the one projecting that mist. Weiss was gone. Disintegrated? Vaporized? We're they breathing her in even now? Perhaps she was invisible, unable to touch, be touched, or heard?

Pyrrha and Ren reasoned that away right quick, and made people try to think, but that wasn't what was interesting Blake at the moment...

His team had been in pairs over a close by hill, keeping watch against the Grimm's most likely direction of approach. They came running when Blake had told them Weiss had vanished over the radio function, and then Jaune...

Jaune had taken a single look at the seal on the door and blanched, looked inside and _froze._

Only Blake had noticed in the rush to explain. Blake dragged him away quietly. She doubted, somehow, that he needed to hear the story...

/•—•\

Weiss didn't know where she was, but she had a hunch. If this theory was correct, she needed to get back _now, _or she simply could not return. Not due to any physical inability. Well, not at first. But simply due to an inherent morality and fear that every person, Human and Faunus alike, shared.

She looked around, their were rather dark and frightening trees. Huh, it had been just about late dawn not more then five minutes ago. She looked up, and saw stars. The shattered moon lay across the eastern horizon, and the farther yellow one lay behind and above it, much farther away.

The shaky girl looked down, and saw stars.

She blinked. Well, at least the void below her feet lacked any moons. That'd just be odd.

She was currently standing upon a material so transparent that her brain told her that the center of the planet was, in fact, a stray void.

The 'glass' sat in a stone platform, and four stone arches rose around her, pointing half between the nautical directions. Gargoyles sat in the outer parts of the arches.

"Right, enough sight-seeing!" she snapped herself out of her shock.

"What was the last thing I was doing before I appeared in the middle of Oh-God-No land? Ah, right."

She quickly dropped to the platform, pressing her ear to the 'glass'. She held that position for a moment, before moving into a crouch. 'Thats apparently not how you activate this... Thing. Makes sense. So...' she tried to think back. The last thing she heard was a clunk. The thing activating? No... 'Her rapier! She hadn't checked it yet!' She drew it, noticing the lack of weight straight off.

"Damn..." she snarled. Dust. It used her Dust. Back in the age of this... Transporter. Dust must have been first used in highly secret projects. Explains the sudden upswing in use halfway through the aforementioned Dynasty. Fifth? Eighth? Whatever. She was to busy thinking of Dust.

'The whatever that was probably used... Not very much of my very high quality Dust from the modern era! If she could figure out how to trigger it, she might be able to get back!'

Hopefully before the Radiation rendered her too toxic to be allowed back into Kingdom territory.

\•—•/

"Jaune... What do you know?"


	3. Chapter three: The Gates

Jaune Arc gulped.

So it was going to be one of those months, eh?

/•—•\

Weiss was oh so very fucked right now.

Stuck in the middle of butt fuck nowhere, with fuck all for back up, slowly being fucked by radiation poisoning, and surrounded by five, twisted, radioactive, Beowulf's.

And she had no Dust.

/•—•\

Jaune's face contorted. "Come on." he snaped, startling Blake. "It'll be easier to show you all at the same time."

She followed him back to the entrance hall where the rest were gathered. This was the point when Blake gave up on understanding Jaune. "Alright poindexters, sid' 'own shadap an' listen."

...

"Sorry, ah, that's just how my dad thought me. First off, hello! I'm Jaune 'Fucking' Arc, and I have a quick story to tell about my family!"

Yang had recovered by this point.

"Jaune middle name Ar-"

"Perceval."

"What?"

"Perceval. My middle name is Perceval."

"How is this important right now! Weiss is missi-"

Blake couldn't help but to cut her off. "Perceval? Like, the legend of the Old Kingdom's sword of light?"

"The very same."

"And you..."

"Family legacy."

"This is hardly important right now! I-"

"You sound a bit like Weiss. Also, I beg to differ Yang. this, along with any other facts, however sma-"

"Arghh!"

...

"Anyways... Like I was saying..." Jaune tried starting again. "My family has been the caretaker of a certa-"

"Just get to the point numb nuts!"

The local audience still hadn't recovered. This latest spectacle was not helping.

/•—•\

Weiss had defeated three of the five creatures, but, in the midst of combat, had attracted the alpha. A white alpha. It wasn't long before she was knocked back onto the platform. 'Apparently' she thought as it activated again. 'this thing responds to plot convenience and timing before anything else. God, Yang must rubbing off on me. Oh, god. Bad thoughts. Eww.'

She blinked as the light faded. This was _not_ a familiar sight. This, was a cave. With trees, and ceiling holes complete with streaming light, and waterfalls, and ruins, and the platform she was standing apon. No stars in this one, just that seal again.

She stepped foreword to a stone railing, surveying the land below her, below a drop off.

This place was free from radiation. She could feel it in her body. A quick check of her scroll confirmed it. No signal, obviously. She wished she had thought to check it on the surface. Might have been useful. Oh well.

Not like she could go back there anyways. Her Aura would flush out whatever radiation she had attracted, and heal any minor genetic errors. But another stint like that any time in the next couple of weeks to a month was out of the options department. Not if she wanted back within familiar borders. She would need to find her own way back. Alone.

\•—•/

"Basically, my family are guardians of the lost secrets of certain powers of ancient times. This, to cut to the chase" "Thank you!" "Is a Cullis Gate!"

...

"Jaune, I swear to all hell, if that thing culled my sisters partners soul and cast it into some sort of shadow realm, requiring some sort of expedition into the nether-world to recover, I am going t-"

"What?! No! Nothing like that! It's just a pad linked into a planet wide array of multi-dimensional translocation matrices. So, you were sort of close on the realm thing, but it's nothing evil. The light from the Shield/Stasis/dimensional shift affect is _Blue and white _for Zorks sake. How peaceful can you get?"

...

Ruby them decided she needed to say something.

"Pwhat the fuck!?"


End file.
